


Your Safeword is Gallifrey

by Ourea



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Belting, Blood and Violence, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual to Non-Consensual, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Anal, Forced Orgasm, Ignored Safeword, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Squirting, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourea/pseuds/Ourea
Summary: She was in his arms the moment he opened the hotel room door. Hands going straight to his face and dragging him in for a deep, desperate kiss. Her nails scratched at the rough stubble on his cheeks, and the Doctor moaned softly as her tongue licked into the Master’s willing mouth. He tasted of red wine and rich fruits and he smelled like sandalwood and musk, and it was all she could focus on.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samosevie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samosevie/gifts).



> So my dear friend Samosevie challenged me to do a prompt fill for Noncontober (Blood and bruises) but then we decided to take it one step further and yeah... 
> 
> Please heed the warnings and only read if you feel you won't be triggered by the story or it's features.  
> This starts off consensual, but rapidly becomes non-consensual. 
> 
> Posting it in two parts because I love adding a bit of tension in for the reader too ;P 
> 
> First part isn't so dark, but the second is not going to be nice (unless you're into that kind of thing ;p)  
> Hope you all stick with it though! Would love to know in the comments what people think!

She was in his arms the moment he opened the hotel room door. Hands going straight to his face and dragging him in for a deep, desperate kiss. Her nails scratched at the rough stubble on his cheeks, and the Doctor moaned softly as her tongue licked into the Master’s willing mouth. He tasted of red wine and rich fruits and he smelled like sandalwood and musk, and it was all she could focus on.

The Master accepted her eagerly into his arms, his lips brushing against hers as he smiled against her mouth and she melted against his body. His arms came up to encircle her, his teeth biting sharply at her lower lip as she dragged her mouth back from his for a gulp of air.

The Doctor gasped, her head tipping back as the Master’s mouth moved to her neck and one of his hands drifted around to cup her cunt over her trousers. His hand squeezed and his palm rubbed a firm circle against her covered clit, sending arousal and lust shooting straight to her loins, her hearts beating harder in her chest. 

He started to strip her, quickly and methodically, dropping her shirts and bra to the floor without care as he backed her slowly towards the tall, grand four poster bed in the centre of the room.

The backs of the Doctor’s thighs hit the bottom edge of the bed and she dropped a short distance to sit down on its springy surface, her legs dangling off the edge.

She watched as the Master pulled her shoes off and moved in to unclip her braces, throwing them over his shoulder with a flick of his wrist. He quickly unbuttoned her trousers and pulled down her flies, his fingers dragging against her belly and catching on her underwear in his haste. Lifting her hips to help him, she shivered as he stripped both her trousers and knickers off in one go, finally leaving her completely naked on the satin sheets of his bed.

The Master himself was still clothed, wearing a silky purple dress shirt and smart black suit trousers, already tented at the crotch. He was barefoot, and his hair was sticking up unkempt like he had just rolled out of bed, even more so now since the Doctor’s furious kissing.

She watched his hands rise to his shirt collar and undo the top few buttons, but then he stopped and moved forward to capture her in a searing kiss, his mouth hungry and biting at her lips and tongue. 

The Master kissed her for a few minutes, his hands drifting down to feel her smooth skin, soft palms cupping her pert breasts and squeezing _just so_ as his tongue stroked against the roof of her mouth.

Moaning, eyes shut and wrapped up in the sensation, the Doctor did not notice one of his hands drawing back a little until a sharp sting spread across one of her breasts as he slapped her, pulling a squeak of surprise from her throat.

Her eyes found his face in shock as he moved back a little, a smirk on his kiss swollen lips, eyes dark with lust. 

“What?” She gasped softly, hissing as he lightly pinched the nipple of the breast he had struck.

“Hush now,” the Master whispered in reply, lifting a hand to her mouth and stroking her bottom lip with two fingers.

Trembling a little, the Doctor’s mouth fell open automatically, accepting his questing digits as he slid them slowly into her mouth, pressing down against her tongue.

“Suck them,” the Master ordered firmly, his free hand playing with her other breast, cupping and squeezing it as he watched her with an intense gaze.

Instantly becoming extremely slick at his words, with a heady rush of arousal and lust rocketing straight to her cunt, the Doctor squirmed a little on the bed. She clenched her thighs tightly together, aware of her arousal trickling down in between her legs, likely wetting the bed sheet beneath. It would almost be embarrassing if she wasn’t currently so wrapped up in wanting him to fuck her.

Sucking hard at his fingers and swirling her tongue around and in between them, the Doctor maintained eye contact with the Master and was pleased to see his mouth dropping open with a moan of arousal as he stared down at her lips.

Pushing them in even deeper, almost choking her, the Master thrust his fingers in and out of her mouth for a little while. His free hand trailed down her chest and her tummy towards her navel, leaving goosebumps on her skin in its wake.

His fingertips tickled through the tight curls at the top of her pelvis and a single long digit drifted down lower, sliding between slick labia and searching out her hard little clit.

The Doctor gasped, legs tightening around his hand as he rubbed a tight circle into the hood of her clit, the sudden intense pleasure vibrating through her and making her groan around the fingers still in her mouth. 

The Master dragged both hands away from her far too soon, and the Doctor watched with wide eyes as he licked his finger, visibly shining and wet with her arousal. He smirked at her, a dark glint in his eye, then unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders; but before he could move to unbuckle his belt, the Doctor was already there.

Impatient, with trembling hands, the Doctor undid his belt and trouser buttons and tugged down his flies. His hands caught hers when she tried to shuck his trousers from his hips and dragged them back to his crotch.

“Take it out.” He purred in a deep voice, hands tightening for a moment on her wrists before letting her go.

The Doctor tugged the front of his trousers open and carefully palmed his erection, still hidden within his soft black boxer briefs. 

The Master hissed, eyes shutting for a moment in pleasure as she fondled him, but his patience did not last. 

“Come on, take it _out_. I want to feel your mouth around me.” He urged, hands gripping her wrists again in warning.

The Doctor shivered and obeyed him without question, peeling down the front of his boxers and pulling out his thick, hard cock. He was hot and heavy in her hand, and the head of his prick was velvety soft and wet at the tip. 

Mouth watering a little, the Doctor encouraged him closer between her legs and moved her mouth down to meet him.

The Master’s fingers threaded into her hair and pulled tight as she took him into her mouth, swallowing him down so that he bumped the back of her throat. 

“ _Yes!_ ” The Doctor heard the Master hiss above her, his hands tugging her head into place as she tried to move back. 

The Doctor held still, choking as he forced his cock even deeper into her throat, swallowing repeatedly around him, her eyes starting to water as she waited for him to release her.

After a moment or so, the Master’s hands relaxed and he dragged her head back, allowing her to suck in a lungful of oxygen before thrusting his cock back into her mouth. 

He kept up the slow, almost suffocating pace for several minutes, his hands holding her hair too tightly for her to protest. 

The Doctor lifted her hands to grip hold of his hips, needing something to brace against as he fucked her throat. She sucked at him, her tongue rubbing up rhythmically against a thick vein that ran along the bottom of his cock, hoping to speed up his orgasm as her jaw started to ache.

As if sensing what she was trying to do, the Master pulled her back roughly from his cock and slapped her lightly across the cheek. 

“Now, now, none of that yet.” He warned, grinning at her with teeth as she looked up at him, a little bit of fear creeping into the corners of her arousal as she watched his eyes staring down at her hungrily, an almost manic edge to them now.

The Master surprised her by shoving her so hard that she fell down onto her back, bouncing a little on the bed. He shocked her further by dropping to his knees at the foot of the bed. Gripping hold of her waist, he dragged her backside to the edge of the bed and threw her legs over his shoulders as his head dove down towards her cunt. 

His hot, eager mouth, soft and wet against her most private place had the Doctor squirming and moaning. He kissed and licked at the apex of her thigh, making her shiver all over, her stomach rolling in pleasure. 

The Master bit into the delicate skin of her inner leg, sucking at her hard until she was sure he’d given her bruises. He continued his path down her thigh and bit hard into the thicker part of her leg, this time drawing a little blood as she cried out above him, legs trying to close against his head. 

He held her legs open and moved across to her other thigh, biting her just as hard and growling in a deep rumble against her skin. 

Squirming in his hold, unsure of what to make of the mixture of arousal and pain, the Doctor reached down to grab at his head but he lifted a hand to smack hers away.

“Don’t!” He warned, staring up at her from between her legs, his fingers digging into her thighs, until she relented and gripped hold of the bed sheets either side of her instead.

The Doctor hissed and moaned as his mouth returned to her skin, this time licking a wet line up her stinging leg to her cunt, his hot breath tickling against her pink, swollen lips, so close to where she needed him. 

His wet tongue swiped across her labia and she shuddered as his mouth dipped to cover her cunt. Her body trembled as he stoked the flames of her arousal until it was burning her from the inside out, her lingering fear of him adding a sharper edge to her pleasure.

Her heels pressed into his back, toes curling up as his tongue lapped at her, tracing her labia and tickling against the hood of her clit. His arms still encircled her legs below her hips and held her open to him as they started to tense and shake.

The Master’s mouth latched on to her clit and she shrieked as he sucked at it hard, his teeth grazing the sensitive hood before his tongue swirled around it and flicked at it rapidly. 

Orgasm rapidly building in the pit of her tummy with each wave of pleasure, the Doctor writhed on the bed. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the sheets, desperate to reach down and press his face closer to her, but she knew he would stop if she attempted that.

His tongue moved down to seek her entrance, dipping inside and lapping at the wetness dripping from her, sending sparks of pleasure tingling throughout her cunt. 

Her hips started to thrust upwards against his face, as much as she could within his grip, desperate to grind against his rough stubble and feel his mouth everywhere on and inside of her.

“P-Please,” she begged, feeling as if she was on the edge of a mighty cliff, just teetering, ready to fall with the right touch from his mouth.

The Master shifted forward and pushed her legs back towards her chest, encouraging her to hold them there as he thrust his tongue inside of her so deeply the bridge of his nose rubbed up against her clit.

Her hands found his on the backs of her knees and she held onto him, her body shaking as her orgasm started to crest. 

All it took was for him to scrape his teeth over the hood of her clit once more and she was gone, wailing as her orgasm crashed over her, straightening her legs and shuddering through her entire being. 

She stretched and writhed on the bed as she rode out the waves of pleasure and then several intense aftershocks as the Master lapped at her cunt still, his hands holding tight to her hips, head still between her legs.

Her clit became so sensitive, his tongue was like sandpaper against her skin. Hands desperately grabbing at his hair, she tried to tug him away from her but he held tight, deliberately latching on to her with his mouth and suckling at her.

“S-stop! Please!” She begged brokenly, her body wracked with shudders as every movement of his mouth sent a sharp jolt through her nerves.

He toyed with her for a little longer before seemingly giving in and finally moving his head away, his mouth and chin visibly wet with her slick, his lips plump and red, his eyes as dark as a night sky.

The Doctor flopped down boneless and could not help but shut her eyes for a moment, still trembling hard, her arms and legs now rather numb. 

She zoned out and did not pay too much attention to what was around her until she heard a loud click and realised her arms were now above her head and she could no longer move them freely.

Eyes opening wide with shock, she saw the Master sitting beside her, fiddling with a cuff attached to her right wrist. Whilst she had been out of it, he had moved her to the head of the bed, cuffing both wrists to the head board with straps and a length of chain. It was not the kind she would be able to free herself from without help and that sparked more intense fear to coil in her gut.

“What are you doing?” She asked tentatively, knowing she was currently at a disadvantage should the Master decide to try something.

“I thought we could play a little game, seeing as I am far from finished.” He smirked at her, gesturing to his still erect cock, jutting upwards proudly from between his legs. 

The Doctor swallowed hard and watched as he moved over her, settling between her legs on his knees. His hands stroked down her thighs and he gave her an appreciative smile that did not quite meet his eyes.

“Don’t you look so pretty, tied up like this.” He praised, his hands sliding up to her hips, nails then dragging across her navel as he trailed his hands over to her belly button. His face lit up with delight as she flinched and shivered, goose bumps chasing the lines his fingers had left in her skin.

“Such lovely, pale skin. Just begging to be marked.” The Master smirked, watching her face for her reaction as he pinched at the top of her thigh, causing her skin to redden.

The Doctor whimpered a little, realising quickly that he was planning to push her to her limits. Something he had always done at least once in each of their forms. Nervous and still a little fearful of him, the Doctor wet her lips before replying.

“Do I get a safeword?”

She watched as the Master’s eyebrows rose and a genuine grin burst across his face. He leaned up and crawled over her so that his face was right by hers, his body hovering mere centimetres above her own as he braced himself over her. 

His mouth dipped to her ear and he whispered softly in reply, “ _Gallifrey._ ”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gallifrey.”
> 
> The Doctor trembled all over, hearts beating hard, dread creeping into the pit of her stomach, making her queasy at the Master’s reply. 
> 
> “Oh that got the blood pumping didn’t it?” He teased, leaning lower to kiss delicately at her neck, confusing her with his sudden gentleness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is decidedly NOT a nice chapter, so proceed with caution.   
> Lots of abuse, ignored safe words and anal.
> 
> Not a happy ending either. (You can blame Samosevie for that teehee!)
> 
> Just wanted to say a huge, huge thanks to the wonderful TheseusInTheMaze who has been a driving force behind this prompt fill. I've learned so much from them and they've helped me stretch my writing so much further.

_“Gallifrey.”_

The Doctor trembled all over, hearts beating hard, dread creeping into the pit of her stomach, making her queasy at the Master’s reply. 

“Oh that got the blood pumping didn’t it?” He teased, leaning lower to kiss delicately at her neck, confusing her with his sudden gentleness.

His soft kisses continued down her throat, over the slope of her left breast, to her ribs where he stopped to look up at her, smirking at her from under his fringe. 

“Is this how you want it? Gentle, slow, _loving?_ ” The Master asked in a curiously tender voice.

The Doctor swallowed hard, her body tingling from his mouth but still shivering with adrenaline and the tang of fear tainting the back of her throat. Her head was foggy and she could not think straight, still riding the endorphins from the intense orgasm he had given her.

“I have a choice?” She managed, wondering faintly just where the Master was taking this, and almost hopeful in her somewhat delirious state that he would be kind for once.

“You felt so _tight_ when I was _eating_ you out, and so responsive. Is this your first time playing in this body? Haven’t you _road tested_ it yet?” The Master asked, sounding intrigued. He leaned his head down to press a warm kiss to her navel, before looking back up at her, waiting for her reply.

“I’ve been _busy_ , too many companions to keep track of - and tidying up all of _your_ mess too!” Her face heated up even more, embarrassment washing over her. 

The Master laughed, his expression smugly delighted, “Oh this _is_ brilliant!” 

Swallowing hard, the Doctor watched him as he sat upright quickly and shuffled down the bed, towards her lower half. He encouraged her with gentle hands to lift her right leg up and back towards her chest, reaching behind her head and tugging down another restraint.

“I’m not sure about this!” The Doctor gasped, arching her back as he suddenly stroked the fingers of one hand across her still dripping wet slit. He dipped in to rub at her sensitive clit, distracting her thoroughly while he secured her ankle into a cuff.

“Hush!” The Master whispered, lifting her other leg and continuing to stroke at her clit as he tightened the second restraint.

Moaning softly as the Master teased her arousal into life once more, the Doctor gasped as he let go of her and her vulnerable position on the bed became extremely apparent.

Her legs were now bent at the knee, towards her chest, wide open so that everything was on display to him. Her wrists were also still tightly secured above her head so unless the Master helped her, there was no way out.

Grinning down at her, his eyes dark and unreadable, the Master stroked his wet fingers down the back of her thigh. “Now isn’t that a pretty sight.” He cooed, smiling at her as she shifted on the bed, pulling a little at her restraints, uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

She watched as he gave himself a firm stroke, beads of precum pooling at the tip of his cock, and swallowed hard at the thought of him inside of her. He was huge- her jaw still ached from sucking him. 

Reading what she was thinking, likely from the look of fear on her face, the Master’s face split into an even bigger grin than before. “Oh don’t worry, it’ll fit!” He purred, making her jolt by tapping his cock once against her slit before shuffling backwards and lowering himself so that his mouth was level with her cunt.

The Doctor sucked in a breath as the Master spread her lips with his thumbs and lapped at her clit with the flat of his tongue. She gasped and moaned softly as he repeated the action several times, toying with her a little and encouraging her arousal to grow once more. 

Squirming beneath his mouth, the Doctor’s legs started to tremble as she felt an orgasm fast approaching, purely from him licking at her clit like a hungry kitten with a bowl of fresh milk. 

Her stomach rolled and her toes curled as a wave of intense pleasure swept through her, centring in on her clit and making her cunt clench around nothing as the first of her orgasm contractions hit.

The Doctor mewled and shut her eyes tightly, body tensing up as the full force of her climax crashed over her. The Master’s tongue still played with her clit, his lips suckling at her as her release wet his chin. 

“Oh god!” She gasped, hands clenching around the straps restraining her wrists as she rode out her pleasure, the orgasm becoming her strongest yet.

The Master gave her pulsing cunt one last lap of his tongue before pulling back and smirking down at her heaving form. “Oh that was fun, I could probably do that all day. I wonder if I could make you scream?” He pondered aloud, sending shivers down her spine at his words.

Leaning back in, he got his wish as he bit her on one of her pink, swollen labia. Not hard enough to bleed, but painful enough to have her scream.

Smirking, he sat back on his heels and rested his hand over her dripping, throbbing cunt. His fingers tickled against her sore lips making her writhe in over-sensitivity at his touch. 

She heard him chuckle before he removed his hand, but a moment later it came crashing back down onto her sensitive parts as he slapped her, _hard_. Shrieking at the sudden shock of pain, the Doctor tugged at her restraints, desperately trying to close her legs as he slapped her again, and then once more- this time catching her swollen clit with his fingers.

He laughed at her as she cried out, clearly enjoying seeing her struggle as he tormented her. 

“Please don’t!” She choked, tears trailing down her cheeks and into her hair as he loomed over her, his hand still raised, ready to hit her once more.

“What? Too sensitive?” He retorted, teasing her by trailing a single finger across her burning hot skin. 

Staring down at her, he turned his attention to her backside instead, slapping each cheek hard and praising her as her skin turned a rosy red. “Look at that! So lovely!” He grinned at her, grasping his cock with one hand and leaning in to stroke it directly against her hot slit, hissing as he coated his shaft with her slick.

For a moment, the Doctor feared he would take her right there and then, but it seemed he had other ideas as the fingers of one of his hands started to tickle down the back of her thigh.

She gasped, head dropping back onto her pillow as two of his fingers teased at her exposed entrance, wetting themselves with her release before starting to press inside of her slowly. 

His fingers stretched her still throbbing cunt and it ached and burned a little, her body not used to anything inside of her yet. He pressed in as deeply as he could, right up to his last knuckles and curled his fingers inside of her in a ‘come-hither’ motion, forcing a choked moan to bubble up from her chest as he stroked against something _good_ inside of her. 

The Doctor’s cunt clenched around his digits as he did it again, rubbing his fingers against what she assumed was her g-spot and sending jolts of pleasure through her, mixing with the stinging and aching pains she was still experiencing from his abuse. Stomach flipping and hearts beating too hard in her chest, the Doctor could not focus on any single sensation, too much stimulus was happening to her all at once and starting to overwhelm her. 

The Master widened his fingers as he pressed them back inside of her, stretching her further and curling her toes. He maintained a steady and slow pace, just carefully fucking her with his fingers until he decided to add a third, this time pressing harder against the roof of her cunt as he moved them within her.

The Doctor felt something quite different to her previous orgasms starting to build within her, a new kind of delicious pressure which grew rapidly with each stroke of his fingers. Her hands held onto their restraints tightly and she felt sweat dripping down her forehead and trickling between her breasts as the Master steadily manipulated her body.

By the time he had managed to squeeze four fingers inside of her, and had started a steady rhythm rubbing her clit in slow circles with his thumb, the Doctor was biting her lip and moaning freely. Her legs trembled hard and her hips rose to meet his hand with each stroke. Something big was growing within her, something that both terrified her and thrilled her all at once. It swamped her senses and took away her fear and pain from before.

The Master started an up-down motion with his hand, pressing down on her tummy with his other as he fucked her harder with his fingers. 

The sudden urge to pee struck her out of nowhere, and before she could stop it, she felt herself squirting _something_ over the Master’s hand and up his arm. An intense orgasm chased after it, stealing her breath for several seconds as her back arched into it, a strangled wail ripping from her throat. 

The Master fucked her fiercely with his fingers, prolonging her orgasm, and the wet, squelching sounds of her release filled the room as he worked her cunt.

Unable to breathe properly, the Doctor jerked and cried out, arms and legs pulling at their restraints and hips trying to arch away from the Master’s hand. His free hand lifted from her tummy and struck the back of her thigh sharply and she clenched tighter around him, cunt throbbing as her orgasm did not want to stop. 

He fucked her for a moment longer before wrenching his hand away, making her yell shrilly at the sudden loss. Her hips arched upwards and her legs crossed as much as they could as she rode out several full body shudders.

The Master grabbed hold of her still writhing hips and the Doctor felt the blunt wet head of his cock bump against her as he shifted into position above her. She barely had time to think about what was happening before he was lining himself up and pushing steadily inside of her.

She held her breath as he slid smoothly into her, helped along by the copious fluids still dripping from her. With her legs back and wide, and her hips arched the way they were, the Doctor felt every last inch of him. He was thick and so hot, stretching her further than his fingers had and hitting so much deeper. She had never felt so full before- not even as a man being taken by him in their many previous forms. Cunt clenching reflexively around him, the Doctor let out a deep moan, her back arching and hips rolling up to meet him.

Groaning above her, his face screwing up, mouth dropping open as he panted, the Master was the picture of bliss above her. 

Stomach flipping at the expressions crossing his face, the Doctor watched as his eyes opened and locked on hers, and for just a moment she saw a familiarity there and a hint of their history. But the moment passed quickly and the second she blinked it was gone, replaced instead by an almost feral expression as the Master finally bottomed out within her.

“Say my name!” He growled, wet hands tightening on her hips, cock buried deep within her.

The Doctor moaned, closing her eyes and rolling her head to the side, still trying to process all of the new sensations swirling deep in her stomach.

“Say my _name!_ ” The Master repeated, slapping her arse cheek with a furious hand, grunting as she tightened harder around him in response.

“Master!” She choked out, hands gripping her restraints so hard her fingers and knuckles were white, her body as tense as a bow string, waiting to be plucked.

The Master growled in reply and drew back his hips, sliding out of her until only the tip of him remained inside before thrusting forward quickly and bottoming out again in a single stroke. 

He started up a fast and hard pace after that, leaning over her so that his chest brushed against her own, his head hanging low next to her ear. 

His mouth found the crook of her neck and he bit her hard enough to break the skin, his hips smacking into hers as he fucked her furiously, chasing his own pleasure and disregarding hers.

The Doctor cried out in pain, jerking her head away from his mouth and panting heavily as the force of his thrusts jolted her on the bed so hard that she could almost feel him in her throat. 

One of the Master’s hands found her breast and squeezed it tightly, trapping and pulling her nipple between his fingers, sending a throb of both pain and pleasure straight to her clit. 

His mouth found her neck once more, licking at the bite he had given her before moving over to capture her mouth. She gasped as his tongue tangled with her own, his teeth nipping at her as he kissed her mouth languidly, enjoying himself as he took her body roughly.

The Master moaned deep in his throat, his cock seemingly swelling in size as he adjusted his angle, rolling his hips so that the head of his cock now rubbed hard against the spot inside of her that felt _so much more_ intense.

Mewling and crying out against his mouth, the Doctor felt a surge of intense pleasure and a deep ache that felt so _good_ start to swamp her. 

His body was so close to hers, so hot against her skin, his chest hair rubbing against her breasts with every stroke of his hips. She could feel his hearts thundering in his chest, mirroring her own and it was so much more intimate to what she had ever felt with him before. 

But his breath was too loud against her face, his mouth too demanding of her own. His teeth were too sharp against her lips, breaking the skin and leaving an acrid taste of metal in her mouth. His cock was too deep within her, bumping against her cervix with every thrust and dragging against her g-spot with delicious precision on every withdrawal. His hip bones ground too roughly against her clit, sending her nerve endings into a frenzy. Her arms and shoulders ached and her legs were on fire, her arse cheeks still burning from his furious smacks. 

_It was too much._

The Doctor gasped and broke the Master’s kiss, turning her head to the side and struggling to breathe, utterly over-stimulated and feeling out of control of her body as panic surged rapidly up her throat. 

Only one thing was on her mind, and only one word erupted from her lips.

“GALLIFREY!”

The Master’s rhythm stuttered and he held himself still, staring down at her in both shock and visibly building anger as he registered what she had just said.

“No! **_NO!_** You will not deny me this! Not now!” He growled, leaning up and shuffling back to settle on his heels, his cock still inside of her.

One of his hands dropped to her clit and he started to rub firm circles into it, his hips moving slower than before but still sinking his cock balls deep within her.

The Doctor shrieked, cunt clenching rhythmically around him, legs shaking and head thrashing from side to side on the bed. “Please! _Please,_ stop! It’s too much!” She cried, struggling in her restraints, panic smothering her and stealing her breath. 

The Master ignored her, picking up his pace once more and groaning in pleasure, one hand gripping her hip tightly as he dragged her to meet his hard strokes.

“Gallifrey! _Gallifrey!_ ” The Doctor roared desperately, tears flooding down her cheeks as everything became past the point of _too much_. But the Master ignored her, continuing to manipulate her clit as he fucked her, growling with each thrust. His hair was sweaty and stuck to his forehead, skin flushed red with sweat beading on his chest. His gaze was focused on where they were joined, watching as his cock disappeared inside of her with every thrust, eyes dark with lust and arousal.

The Master relented on her clit, moving to grip her hips with both hands instead as his rhythm started to falter. Groaning and tilting his head back, he fucked her faster as he started to climax, triggering a vicious orgasm of her own as his cock struck her g-spot with sweet precision.

The Doctor’s cunt spasmed repeatedly around him, milking his cock as he finally came with a deep moan. His fingers dug sharply into her hip bones as he stilled and held himself deep within her, shuddering and jerking as his cock pulsed. 

Gasping harshly for breath, the Doctor lay limp and trembling on the bed. She moaned as the Master pulled out from her and heard as he sighed in satisfaction.

“Oh I have waited for that for too long, Doctor.” He purred, making her flinch as his fingers dragged through his cum, leaking slowly from her abused cunt. 

He chuckled at her and moved up the bed so that he was sitting closer to her head. “See, the thing is though Doctor, as nice as that just was- I don’t feel like I’m done with you yet.”

The Doctor looked over at him with tearful eyes, stomach dropping as she realised he was somehow still hard and stroking himself slowly with a tight, damp fist. 

“Please Master, I _can’t_.” She begged, tears tracing down her cheeks. Her entire body felt wrung out and she stung and ached all over. Her cunt felt red raw and gaping and her thighs burned in pain. She knew that by tomorrow she would be black and blue all over, and faintly hoped that the bite on her neck wasn’t as bad as it felt.

“Oh you can, and you _will._ ” The Master replied quietly, reaching over to wipe the tears from her face, his hand surprisingly gentle. 

He reached up to untie one of her legs and she groaned in pain as her hip throbbed sharply, sore and tensed up from being in one position for too long. His hands stroked along her leg before moving across to untie the other. For a fleeting desperate moment she thought he might perhaps have been teasing her before, and waited for him to release her wrists- but he didn’t move. Instead, he gripped hold of her body and rolled her quickly onto her front, twisting her arms painfully in their restraints. 

Half smothered by her pillow, the Doctor moved her head to the side, fear and panic welling up in her once more as she felt him fiddling with something at the end of the bed. “What’re you doing?” She asked, her voice high pitched and shaking.

“Hush now and lay still!” the Master ordered, tying a restraint around her right ankle and tightening it so her leg was pulled wide and taut. 

“No! I don’t want this!” The Doctor cried, suddenly mustering enough strength to swing her freed leg at him, connecting hard with his chest and sending him sprawling backwards off the bed with a crash. She heard him cry out as he hit the floor and struggled hard in her bonds, trying desperately to pull her wrists free.

The Master shouted in anger and she could hear him rustling with something on the floor before standing up and kneeling on one side of the bed beside her.

A sharp smack of leather hitting skin echoed in the room, moments before an intense streak of pain erupted across the backs of the Doctor’s writhing thighs, stunning her completely. 

She had barely drawn enough breath to shout when another hit landed squarely across her buttocks, this time tearing a guttural scream from deep in her throat. 

_He was whipping her with his belt._

Her heart beats roared in her ears and the room blurred, time seemingly slowing down around her. All of her focus was centering on the agony blossoming across her skin. The Doctor found herself unable to move as the Master whipped her thrice more with his belt, landing solid hits across different areas of her thighs and arse.

“Had enough?” He growled, his voice deep and gravelly with anger. “Are you going to behave now?”

Unable to reply, the Doctor just sobbed into the pillow beneath her head, her body shaking all over, arse cheeks and legs on fire, aching fiercely. She was sure he had made her bleed too, as his belt buckle had caught her at least twice and her thighs were damp with more than just sweat and cum.

His hands came down to squeeze her arse cheeks and the Doctor squealed, writhing underneath him as he tormented her.

“Please!” She choked out, turning her head as much as she could to look at him. “Please- _stop_!” The Doctor begged, face soaked with tears and blood where she had bitten down on her already split lip. 

"You _will_ obey me! Understood?” The Master growled, laying his belt threateningly across her back. “Or it will be _this_ lovely pale skin that gets marked next!” 

“Understood! Understood!” The Doctor cried, sobs wracking through her chest as her fear and pain started to overwhelm her.

The Master chucked his belt to the floor and reached over to secure her other leg to the end of the bed before sitting up and moving in to crowd her. The solid weight of his hard, wet cock brushed against her burning arse as he slid his body slowly over hers.

His head came to rest over her shoulder, his arms bracing himself either side of her head. “Hush now, enough of those tears. This doesn’t have to be all bad you know? I can make you come again and again. Show you those stars you so desperately crave. You just have to obey me.” He purred, leaning in to kiss at her neck as she shook beneath him.

The Master’s lips worked their way slowly down her spine and she shivered, finding herself unable to calm, the roar of pain still too present in her behind. The Master settled back between her legs, his hands soft and ticklish against her sides as he traced over her heaving ribs. His mouth dropped to her backside and she couldn’t help but moan as he pressed hot kisses to the stinging belt marks he had given her. She forced herself to appear calm, breathing shallowly and trying desperately to slow her thundering hearts, fear forming a heavy lump in the base of her throat.

“See? That wasn’t so hard now was it?” The Master praised, his fingers tracing idly over the raised marks across her thighs. 

The Doctor shuddered, still crying silently into her pillow as her body was aflame with pain.

_Why_ was he doing this to her? 

She gasped as one of his hands cupped her sopping wet cunt, his middle finger sliding between her soaking lips to press inside of her easily. Her cunt tightened around the digit reflexively, tummy trembling as he stroked her slowly, tempting her arousal to start curling around the base of her spine once more.

His finger moved to swirl once around her clit before he moved away, leaning over her again to tug a free pillow down to push underneath her belly, raising her hips up a little more towards him.

“Please don’t do this.” She begged softly, fear sliding like ice down her spine as his fingers started to gather wetness from her cunt and spread it up around her puckered hole. 

The Master ignored her, grunting as he slid his cock forward along her slit, lubricating his shaft before sliding it upwards between her arse cheeks. He thrust against her for a little while, groaning softly, his hands gripping her hips tightly before one moved back to spread her cheeks.

The tip of his cock bumped against her tight hole and the Doctor gasped, flinching forwards as much as she could as he started to press it against her. His hand tightened on her hip, dragging her back towards him and he growled in warning, pushing his cock harder against her hole until she felt herself starting to give.

A burst of pain lit up her nerves as the head of the Master’s cock suddenly popped inside of her arse. He stretched her so much it burned and she cried out, body tensing up beneath him. 

“Yes, that’s it!” She heard him hiss, both of his hands gripping her hips hard as he both pushed down against her and pulled her up towards him. 

His cock felt like a blistering iron rod, filling her excruciatingly slowly and stealing her breath until all she could do was lay still and take it, too fearful to move and risk even more pain.

It was so much more intense and overwhelming then when he took her cunt, and nothing at all like how it had felt in her previous forms. At least back then she had the luxury of a hard cock to thrust against the bed-sheets, and a prostate gland that had felt amazing with a cock rubbing tightly against it. 

Her hearts skipped and her breathing hitched into a hiccup as the Master bottomed out, his balls pressing tight to her groin as the entire length of him finally slid inside of her.

“Oh you’re so tight, _so_ good!” He praised, leaning forward and pressing his body tightly against hers, bracing himself over her with his forearms.

The Master’s mouth came to rest on her shoulder, his lips pressing a warm kiss to her sweaty, trembling skin as he rolled his hips against her arse.

The Doctor groaned into her pillow, eyes tightly shut as the Master started to withdraw his cock steadily before thrusting forwards again quickly. He grunted as she tightened up around him, unable to relax as the burning, stretching pain spread deep into her gut.

She bit down on her pillow as the Master started a steady pace, fucking her deeply with every stroke, like a hot poker prodding her repeatedly in the stomach. His body rolled against hers, his mouth open and breath panting hard into her ear as he used her. His hearts were beating so hard she could feel them against her back. 

It was far too much. She felt trapped and she wanted _out._

“Master, _please!_ ” She cried, trying to buck at him as he pressed down harder on top of her. “Please stop this, I can’t take this!”

The Master grunted against her and his mouth found her shoulder, biting down hard and making her shriek. “You don’t have a choice, _dear!_ ” He spat, picking up his pace and thrusting into her much harder than before, his hips slapping against her arse so loudly it echoed in the room.

The Doctor yelled in pain, trying to turn underneath him to knock him from her, but he was too strong and held her down.

“Gallifrey! _Gallifrey!_ ” The Doctor shrieked wildly, tugging fiercely at her restraints, pleading with him over and over to stop. 

Growling like an angry beast, the Master pressed a heavy hand to the back of her neck, squeezing tight against the sides and pressing her face down into her pillow so that she could not breathe. “Shut up! Just shut up!” He roared, fucking her harder, his strong thighs adding to the bruises on the backs of hers.

Crying into her pillow, the Doctor desperately tried to raise her head, the lack of oxygen causing everything to ramp up another notch and become so much more unbearable. She was rapidly becoming dizzy, her hearts echoing loudly in her ears, and all she could focus on was the Master’s cock, pounding hard and relentlessly into her arse. 

The Master loosened his grip moments before her respiratory bypass kicked in, and she drew in a huge lungful of air, gasping and choking, unable to speak as he continued to drive into her. His hand gripped hold of her shoulder blade tightly, pressing down hard and using it as a brace so that he could quicken his pace, dragging her back over his cock with every stroke. His other hand dove down between her legs, finding her clit and starting to rub and toy with her roughly, making her squeal and writhe beneath him.

The Doctor cried out, hips shuddering and jerking, unable to decide which sensation to lean into- his thick cock deep within her arse, or his fingers, now trailing down to enter her cunt. She choked on a moan as he thrust two fingers deep inside of her, filling her and stretching her even more so that everything felt much tighter and more acute than before. His thumb found her clit as his fingers started to rub her inner walls in time with his thrusts and the Doctor found herself careering straight into an intense, full body orgasm.

Shrieking his name, toes curling, legs tightening and fingernails digging into her palms so deeply she made them bleed, the Doctor was utterly swamped with painful pleasure, so powerful her vision darkened around the edges.

She wailed and shook beneath him, mouth finding her pillow and biting down as she heard him groan loudly in pleasure, clearly enjoying how much she had tightened around his cock and hand. 

The Master’s rhythm broke and he thrust into her quickly several times before shouting and holding himself still as he came, her body contracting and milking him fiercely through his orgasm. 

Collapsing over her back, the Master lay on top of her as he caught his breath, his body trembling, sweaty and uncomfortably hot against her skin. 

The Doctor could hardly focus, mind utterly numb and detached from her body, only faintly aware of the Master pulling out from her and flopping onto his back beside her.

They lay together for a long while, both dazed and utterly spent. The Doctor felt herself drifting, floating between feelings of pleasure, disgust, fear and deep heart wrenching grief at how horrendously the Master had treated her. She had been a complete fool to have trusted him at all. Feeling sorrow filling her chest and a sob bubbling up her throat, the Doctor gasped and bit down on her sore lower lip, desperate not to break down again whilst he was still beside her. 

The Master thankfully didn’t notice, too busy stretching like a cat and climbing off the bed. She could hear him padding into what she assumed was an en-suite and the sounds of a tap running as he cleaned himself up. 

Closing her eyes tightly and trying to calm her breathing down, the Doctor lay still as he walked back into the room. He said nothing as he knelt on the bed once more, reaching over her to free her wrists before shuffling down to untie her ankles too. The Doctor had no strength left in her, body utterly spent and sore, so she lay still and allowed him to turn her onto her side.

His hand brushed against her face, almost tenderly and she could not help but open her eyes to look up at him.

A smug grin curled across his lips, “Well, I must say Doctor, that was _wonderful._ Thank you. Regeneration really was _very_ kind to you this time.” He mocked her, chuckling as her eyes filled with tears. “I really must be off now though, planets to burn, people to kill- you know the drill!”

He rolled off the bed with a burst of manic energy, kneeling down to pick up his clothes and quickly dressed himself. 

The Doctor watched through blurry eyes as he straightened his jacket and smirked down at her. 

“I’ll see you around, Doctor.” He said softly, eyes lighting up for a moment with an emotion she could not decipher, but it made her hearts stop and her breath hitch in her chest. 

And then he was gone, leaving her alone to curl up, hugging herself and crying until her throat was raw and her eyes had no more tears left to fall. 


End file.
